The present invention relates generally to cloud computing, and more specifically, to predictively provisioning cloud resources based on human behaviors and heuristics.
Cloud computing has introduced the ability to deploy specific workloads to loosely coupled compute resources on demand. These computing resources may include processors, memory, network, and storage which are provided within service domains (i.e., clouds) that provision the required middleware and applications in response to specific workload requests from service subscribers. Information technology organizations may typically create private clouds that provision resources for specific applications or may subscribe to public clouds that deliver information technology services and resources either for a fee or for free.